Fire Fay
by LaPetiteFay
Summary: Strong!Fem!Natsu and Male!Lucy,No OCs. Things are a little different. When the dragons disappeared on the X777 connections were made and underground plans were set into motion. Now, seven years later Luke Marigold moves into Fiore and meets Natsu Dragneel , Gray Fullbuster and, later, Erza Scarlet. Let's see how Natsu's team manages to destroy this oh-so carefully laid out plan.


**IIII**

**Fire Fay**

**IIII**

* * *

Author's note

My first Fairy Tail Fan fic. Lately I've been reading a few Fairy Tail fem!Natsu fics but there aren't many so… I decided to make one of my own. All the characters and arc focuses are going to be the same as in the anime/manga but the plot is going to be different.

* * *

_**Full summary**_

_**Things are a little different. When the dragons disappeared on the X777 connections were made and underground plans were set into motion. Now, seven years later Luke Marigold moves into Fiore and meets Natsu Dragneel , Gray Fullbuster and, later, Erza Scarlet. Let's see how Natsu's team manages to destroy this oh-so carefully laid out plan. **_

_**Warning : Contains Fem!Natsu and Male!Lucy**_

* * *

_**Day One**_

* * *

_Another day, another job done, I guess, but…_

"I'm so _**hungry**_!" My stomach growled.

_**Food**__, I need __**food**__._

"A-aye" Happy replied with his face kissing the ground.

We'd just finished a job at Hargeon, some port town near Fiore. Well, when I say _near_… I mean when you take the ship but I _swore_ I would _never_ step foot on _any_ type of transport again. _Ever._

Happy sighed as I peeled his motionless feline body off the pavement.

"I didn't even get to eat any fish…" Slowly, he turned his head to face me, accusingly.

"Oi, whatcha looking at me like that for!" a large cross-pop vein appeared on my forehead.

This time I sighed. I was going to start heading towards the restaurant before I heard something that caught my attention.

"_Did you hear? Another person went missing again!"_

"_Whoa! Scar-y! Some people have been saying that the kidnappers are actually from Fairy Tail!"_

"_Seriously?!"_

"Uh, Natsu?" Happy looked over to me from the path.

_Fairy Tail?_

"Natsu?"He called again, however I was too deep in thought to hear.

_Fairy Tail…_

* * *

***FireFay***

_It's roomy, it's clean, it's got a great bedroom, and, not to mention it's __**super **__cheap!_

I sighed. The only thing wrong with it is…

_It's empty... Well, might as well go shopping then, I do need to buy some food. Maybe I'll find some magic items from the shops?_

Pulling a random shirt from the wardrobe, I quickly dressed since it was almost evening so the shops were probably going to close soon.

* * *

***Fay***

Orange, red, pink and a bit of purple painted the sky but there was hardly anyone out, making it quiet, however, it was abnormally quiet, even if the sun was setting, which contrasted a lot to when I first arrived in the morning when the merchants were calling customers over to their wares and the streets were packed with all sorts of people clothed in a variety of colours.

Sighing for the nth time, I decided to head back. Don't get me wrong, I loved Magnolia, it was such a vibrant, exciting town and I finally felt free but I had just moved in which meant I had to sort out travel expenses, living expenses, then, the oh-so annoying taxes. So, to put it bluntly, I was exhausted, and now, I wasn't going to be able to eat anything as the fridge was empty.

_Just brilliant!_

While I was walking back to my apartment, stomach growling in protest, I spotted some kinda commotion going on in the corner of my eye.

_I thought no one was out…_

There were three figures standing in South Gate Park seemingly having an argument.

_Maybe I could ask them if any shops are still open._

"_You bitch! I'll smash your tiny head-" _I heard one of them shout.

When I got closer, I realized that two of the figures I saw were thugs. One of them had light hazel spiked hair, dressed in a black vest and baggy trousers while the other had sported a white hoodie and brown shorts to go with his black mob of hair. Both wore multiple piercings dangling from their ears, mouth and even their nose. The one with his gravity defying hazel hair had put up an arm to stop his partner who was seething with anger at the third person.

"Wait, instead…Why don't we have some fun with her?" He looked at the girl with a smirk.

* * *

***FireFay***

I scowled at the delinquent in front of me. As one of them began reaching towards me, I pulled my fist back.

_Bastards! Think they can mess around with-_

Suddenly the thug went flying into the nearby park bin, followed by the other one thanks to a punch to the face.

"Um…" I began, shocked.

_I was saved? Well, that's a first._

"Are you okay?" The stranger with messy gold hair asked. He was wearing a white unbuttoned shirt with blue rims over a plain turquoise t-shirt and loose brown three-quarter length trousers.

"Uh huh" I replied, staring at his deep auburn eyes.

"They _like_ each other" Happy's sing song voice drifted from above. Straining my neck, I turned my head to Happy and play-glared at him.

"_**Oi!**_ Why the hell did ya ditching me!" I shouted while he flew away making me give chase "Come back here"

Before speeding out the park, I looked back to the blond stranger "Thanks and see ya. Oi, Happy! Where the hell ya going this time?!"

* * *

*******FireFay***

_**What the hell just happened?! **_

_Let's see…_

_First, this place is like a ghost town_

_Second, I saved a cute girl from some thugs and all I get is a "Thanks and see ya"_

_Third, a __**blue, flying **__cat pops out from nowhere singing "They l-ike each other"_

I felt a little burn spread across as I reviewed that bit.

_Fourth, I didn't get to ask if there was any where to __**buy food!**_

_**Just brilliant!**_

Sighing, again, I left the park for my apartment, again.

_If I keep this luck up, that's going to become my new catchphrase._

* * *

***Fay***

Once I got home, I collapsed on the bed immediately as:

One, it was already dark,

Two, I didn't manage to find any shops to buy food and

Three, I was completely exhausted.

Before, when I said I was exhausted, well, that doesn't even compare to now.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

***FireFay***

"Oi, Happy! What the hell was-" I stopped mid-way sentence as I gaped which soon turned into a smirk.

_No one messes with our guild and gets away with it._

"How did ya-" Again, I was forced stop talking. This time this was because Happy had fallen asleep, which caused a big cross-pop vein to appear on my head for the second time today.

Picking the feline off the ground, again, I noticed a small bubble coming from his nose, and shook him.

"Can't be helped, I guess" I sighed, my vein becoming a sweat drop.

_But, we'll definitely be coming back tomorrow._

After putting Happy in my arms I slowly walked back home, enjoying the night cool breeze.

* * *

_**Day One**_

_**End**_

* * *

**Just to clear some stuff up.**

_**Cross pop/popping vein**_** is the red vein mark you see on people's foreheads/heads in anime and manga when someone is angry.**

_**Sweat drop**_** is also from the anime and manga. It's the tear shaped sweat that appears on people's heads which is used in the same situation as when you'd raise one of your eye brows.**

***FireFay*** **I use it to show a switch between characters' P.O.V (point of view).**

***Fay*** **This is a scene break or change but not a switch on P. .**

* * *

**The story's plot will be based off the manga and anime but it won't be the same. The arcs will be but not the plot of the arcs.**

**The way the story is going to be laid out is that each chapter is going to be a day. At first I was going to split it up based on length, but, I think this way is better and I find it a little annoying to read fics when the chapters are really long. I have no idea why, I just do.**

**And yes, Lucy is a guy in this fic but her/his personality will still be the same but a tad bit more… you know. Same with Natsu, she's going to still have her brawls with gray and the joking thing but she's gonna have a few cute-sy moments.**

* * *

_**Paring?**_

**I'm not sure, so I'm going to put up a poll for you guy to vote on your favourite paring. This is more-or-less the reason I made Lucy into a guy for this fic since I know a few people like the NaLu thing though I personally like femNaGr or whatever it's actually called. Also, there will be other paring in case you guys want a different couple.**

* * *

**IIII**

**IIII**

**IIII**

**IIII**

**IIII**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\/**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**

**Oh, how I LOVE over sized arrows ;)**

_**Thank you for reading. Comment, rate, review or PM me and tell me what you think :D**_


End file.
